A true friend
by scorpion22
Summary: Sunny tells the story of her life and marriage to Olaf, and how a friend made it bearable, and possibly saved her life. please read and review.
1. always there

Chapter one

I own nothing in this story everything belongs to lemony snicket in all his greatness.

Sunny's POV….

" VIOLET " I remember my brother Klaus screaming her name before two shots rang out and Violet fell on the floor dead, blood seeping onto the linoleum. Klaus looked at me and then and there we said a silent goodbye. I remember seeing him close his eyes, and again I heard shots. He fell to the ground his eyes opening for what was his last breath and staring at me before I heard my name in his last whisper before Klaus lay motionless and dead. I began to cry after all then I was just a baby, I had watched Count Olaf kill the only family I had left, leaving me alone with this monster. Their bodies were buried in the backyard in a pit, only later did I see their bodies thrown in only to be burned leaving only ashes behind. I grew up in fear that I would have the same fate as my siblings, doing all I could to please him even though it seemed he had changed I knew the truth he was the same man, the same monster who killed my family. I am no longer the baby I was then, I am now a stronger sixteen year old woman and I am determined to live no matter what I have to do. My entire life Count Olaf has cared for me seeming to fool everyone with his act to be the perfect parent, but I know he has a plan for me, a reason why he's kept me alive all these years, I don't know what it is, but when the time comes I'll be ready. I don't mean to sound vein, but I am smoking hot, and many of Olaf's cohorts had in no uncertain terms said I am drop dead gorgeous though not daring touch me afraid of their boss. "You look just like your sister, remember Violet Baudelaire you don't want the same fate as her ", Olaf's companions whisper this to me when he's not looking, and I must admit they are right I look almost just like my sister. My hair is the same brown color except mine is almost black and longer cascading down my back, my eyes are also brown like Violets though not her dark chocolate brown more of a dirt brown, but in the face I'm Violet the same angel face. Violet to me always seemed so skinny and frail where I'm filled out more, and no matter how weak Olaf makes me feel I haven't lost my spirit the way Violet did in the very end, me… I'm short and sexy like a supermodel or a porn star though I am taller than Violet of that I'm sure. However I have one thing Violet never had tits, Violet had the smallest breasts, but I was blessed with double D's I imagine Olaf was happy the day they appeared.

I know he likes looking at them, and even though I know I shouldn't I love teasing them, flashing them, making them think it was an accident… you should see the looks on their faces the lust in their eyes. Anyway I came home one day and he was waiting for me in the kitchen looking…. well…..sexy, it looked like he took a bath, and I knew he was up to something. "Sunny sit down please" said Olaf in a kind voice. I was shocked he never said please to anyone especially me so I knew he wanted something, and he was just being nice about it to save himself a fight. I sat in the chair he gestured to and listened as he began to speak. "Do you remember when I tried to marry Violet and her refusal got her and your brother killed" seethed Olaf his dark cruel tone back reminding me to not let my guard down. He grabbed my hand caressing my ring finger, and I had to keep myself from vomiting at the mere thought of him touching me. " Murdered you murdered them you son of a bitch " I couldn't help but say this letting him see the anger that boiled inside me even after all this time. I attempted to get up, but Olaf yanked me back into my chair using the hand he held in his making a sharp pain go up my arm. After my outburst I sat quietly in my chair glaring at him while wrenching my hand out of his grip, and scooting away from him. I kept my eyes in my lap now, and from the look on his face I could tell he was prepared to kill me just like he did Violet and Klaus.

" You forget your place now look at me girl " Olaf's voice sounded dangerous, and I heard him get up and the next thing I knew my hands were being held behind my back while another hand grabbed my hair tight in his grip yanking my head back to look into his shiny eyes. " Now you listen you are going to marry me with no resistance or I'll have your body burning in a pit in the back yard you can have the same fate as the bookworm and your sister" said Olaf between clenched teeth his face was mere centimeters from mine, and without warning he was suddenly kissing me. I did the only thing I knew how to do I screamed, but that was cut off by a harsh slap in the face by him. "Shut up you little bitch" yelled Olaf slapping me over and over, and with each slap I saw Violet and Klaus laying dead on the floor that image played over and over in my mind. "Yes I'll marry you just please let me go and listen please "I cried after I could take no more of his treatment I knew I had to give in if I wanted to avoid ending up like my siblings. "What makes you think I'll listen to you "laughed Olaf after letting me go, and once again sitting down next to me, my hand once again in his.

"I don't want your friends anywhere near me, and I don't want you beating me up at every chance, and that you will continue on as you have been is all I want, but this marriage has to stay a secret no one outside of this house must know about it "I demanded stunned he was even listening as I continued. " I don't want you trying to rape me every night I know you'll try and have your way with me, and I would be an idiot to try and fight, so in the privacy of our bedroom I won't fight just please let me keep my dignity and don't tell your friends about what is private between us " I was now in tears because I have to admit I was scared I didn't want him touching me, but just refusing that could get me killed that I knew. " Agreed then you can't fight me when that time comes " cackled Olaf, suddenly I was pulled close to him, and before I could stop him he was kissing me again, and the deal meant I couldn't fight him I had to play along. To his delight and my horror my body responded to him, my lips moved with his lips, and I could feel myself getting hot between my legs. "You like this and you know it "breathed Olaf against my lips before attacking my mouth again and pulling me so that I straddled him. I couldn't help but moan when his hand grabbed my breast caressing the nipple threw the fabric of my shirt, and I couldn't believe it but I was enjoying every minute of him touching me.

My nipples were hard from his attentions and now his hand was up my shirt his fingers touching my hot flesh, and my body continued to respond, part of me wanted him to fuck me while another part of me was screaming inside my head to stop. I didn't resist when he forced him tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss seeking my tongue out and making it do his bidding. I had stopped fighting it completely, and was riding the waves of arousal building in me as what we were doing seemed to never end, but then suddenly it did. "No Olaf I won't do that…. NO "I screamed, I hadn't noticed till it was too late that he was unbuttoning his pants, and I was scared when I saw his cock come into view. "I think I should show you what one of your wifely duties will be "laughed Olaf, that's when he pushed me to my knees on the floor.

I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth feeling as he pushed his cock into my mouth, and slowly I began to suck his cock, surprising him by how good I was at it…. after all this wasn't the first cock I'd ever sucked. I was forced to swallow everything he gave me when he came though I have to say he tasted pretty good. "Oh my god "panted Olaf looking down at me, his cock still in my mouth. "I'm tempted to take your virginity now, but that will happen soon enough "says Olaf evilly stuffing his now soft member back into his pants. He stood leaving me on my knees on the floor, that's when a scary thought entered my mind. "Count Olaf what I'm about say might get me killed, but I have to say it "I said in a barely audible whisper, making him turn in the doorway and look at me. "I've already lost my virginity, I lost it a few months ago" I said scared to death now that he'd kill me for sure now. He stared at me as if not seeing me, but none the less I remained silent waiting for his reaction.

"Come again….. What did you say" said Olaf that dangerous tone once again in his voice. "I lost my virginity a few months ago" I repeated my voice a whisper; my eyes searched his waiting for a sign telling me what he would do. I mustered up the courage to sit in the chair he had sat in only moments ago, his eyes resting on me as I moved like a bird stalking its prey. He came to stand in front of me at the other side of the table, and what happened next wasn't what I thought, but it wasn't completely unexpected. With lightning fast speed Olaf had me by the hair pulling me across the table, and I found myself lying across the table, my legs spread with him on top of me, our faces were mere centimeters from each other, and I have to admit a darker part of me was thrilled when another part was scared to death especially when his other hand began to wrap itself around my throat cutting off my air supply.

" Since you already know what it's like to have a cock inside you I don't want to hear one cry out of you unless it's to cry begging for more on our wedding night do you understand " seethed Olaf and all I could do was nod, coughing and fighting to breath when he stopped choking me. He looked down at me, and I remained pinned under him having no choice but to stare back at him, and I found I couldn't fight him when he kissed me again as he slid off of me, leaving me lying on the table as he walked back to the doorway. I didn't dare move as he looked at me only turning my head so I could see him out of the corner of my eye, and I could tell he saw my fear because he seemed to smile at me. "You had better go to school now "whispered Olaf as he walked away from me, seconds later I heard the front door slam leaving me alone in the house. My breathing came in erratic little pants as I rolled off the table, landing in a heap on the floor, and I couldn't make myself stop shaking. I wanted to run away and never come back, to never have to see him again, but I knew he'd find me he always found me, and in that moment all I wanted to do was run like hell out of that house so that's what I did. I ran out of the house to school not even grabbing my book bag, I just ran out of the house the door slamming behind me. I didn't let myself cry, I had to be stronger than that if I cried that would mean I was weak, and I couldn't be weak I had to keep myself together at least until I got to school then I could cry alone in the girls bathroom not somewhere where he could see and hear me, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that.

Beatrice, Bea Snicket was my best friend it wasn't until later that I learned what a true friend she was. I finally made it to school that day and I hadn't shed one tear until I saw Bea because I knew she was the one person in this world I could trust. Looking back now I wish I had been a better friend to her or at least told her how much I cared for her, but in my defense I didn't know then what I know now, but we'll get to that later. Bea could always tell when there was something wrong with me, she however always seemed so happy so when she saw me she ran towards me and hugged me tightly, and that's when I started to cry. "Sunny what did he do "Bea had asked, she knew about everything Olaf had did even about my siblings, and most of the time when I cried it had something to do with him, and she was always there to listen to me and hold me as I cried on her shoulder like she was at that moment, forcing me to sit down on a hot cement bench. "Olaf's gonna make me marry him, I had to agree to it or I know he would have killed me like he did Klaus and Violet "I sobbed uncontrollably now my words coming out rushed. "Honey calm down "breathed Bea clutching at my hand and handing me a tissue to dry my eyes. I took it my hands shaking as I composed myself, Beas eyes never left me, her head shaking in worry.

Many times I had told Bea about everything Olaf and his cohorts did to make my life hell, and she always listened, never complaining just listening. She was always by my side, and the truth is I wouldn't have been able to get through without her, and in that moment I could see the pity in her eyes. She wanted to help me, and in the end she did, but even though I am grateful I wish she wouldn't have done anything. "Come on Sunny we got to get to class "whispered Bea taking out another tissue and helping me look half decent again before taking my hand, and together we walked into the school. I remained quiet for the rest of the day with Bea doing everything to get my attention, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was waiting for the day to end so Bea could walk back to the house with me because I didn't want to be in that house alone. Finally the day ended and we began to walk home, I was still quiet, and so was Bea until I'm guessing she couldn't take it anymore because finally she let out an exasperated sign pulling me to a halt. " Would you stop being so quiet and just talk to me already " said Bea her voice sad and far away, it had never sounded that way before and part of me wasn't even listening until I felt her take both my hands in hers.

"Bea you don't understand I don't want to marry that monster, and I don't want to end up like my siblings so it's either one or the other "I screamed, I didn't mean to scream at her, but I was angry that I was even going through this. "Sunny I do believe me I do understand I don't want you to marry him, but I also don't want you dead, so if you have to marry him to stay alive fine….. You can find a way to live through it "screamed Bea back at me her voice a mixture of anger, and fear. Suddenly I fell to my knees on the sidewalk, and I know Bea heard me start to cry because she fell to her knees beside me trying to find out what was wrong thinking I was seriously injured. I was sobbing uncontrollably now, and I couldn't stop and as always she was right there telling me it would be ok like she always did. " I'm a whore Bea a god dawn fucking whore… today before school when he told me I was marrying him he made me do things….things…. things I liked I didn't want him to stop….I mean part me did but part of me didn't that….. that makes me a whore Bea a no good whore "I sobbed my words rolling off my tongue as I began to beat my hands against the sidewalk screaming my words repeatedly.

" I do not want to hear you talk like that… you couldn't help that sometimes our bodies do things that our heads can't control….. now get up and be the strong person I know you to be "screamed Bea grabbing me by the arm and hoisting me up onto my feet before making me begin to walk down the street again. When we got to the house Bea stayed with me, helping me do my chores, and listening to me cry more while reassuring me that I wasn't a whore far from it until I ended up falling asleep in my room. I didn't find this out till later, but she didn't go home right away Bea waited for Olaf to come home. After I fell asleep she went downstairs, and waited she was such a good friend to me that she would do anything to help me, and that day she did. Knowing Bea part of me can't believe she did what she did, but another part of me can't help not believe it because Bea would do anything for me just because I was her friend, and I will always love her for that. I put two and two together so this is how I imagine things went that day while I was asleep. Olaf walked into the house expecting to find me waiting, but instead finding Bea, she was probably sitting on the stairs when he came in and she probably stood up when he entered, and most likely they probably stared each other down.

"Where's my future wife…. Why are you here" Olaf probably asked most likely speaking to Bea like she was a piece of garbage, and most likely he probably laughed before walking up to her most likely looking down his nose at her. "Yes Sunny is upstairs asleep I'm only here because I wanted a word with you" I know Bea would have said something like this because….. Well ok I read it in her diary she wrote the whole encounter down and that's where I'm getting my information. In my opinion I think Bea was brave for just talking to him. According to my information this is how the rest of the encounter went. "I don't want Sunny hurt she's my best friend, and I know on your wedding night you're going to hurt her….. all you ever do is hurt her so I'm asking you to on that night to leave her alone, and to take me instead do whatever you want just leave her alone" said Bea her voice wavering as she held back her tears. Olaf seemed to walk around her, inspecting her before stopping behind her, and grabbing her tits roughly and pulling her into his body bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Your tits are round… firm….not as big as Sunny's but you have a deal" whispered Olaf in her ear and she could feel him grin evilly at her before he pushed her in the direction of the couch.

"I know Sunny is no longer a virgin….. What about you" seethed Olaf forcing her to straddle him, placing his cock in her hand as she ran her fingertips over it making it instantly hard? "No I already lost it "answered Bea honestly a small smile on her face as the memory formed in her mind whereas Olaf frowned at this news. Bea gasped as the cold air hit her nipples as Olaf unbuttoned her shirt throwing it to the floor. Her breasts were in plain sight now, her nipples hard as he began to handle them roughly. He took one into his mouth Bea brought both hands to the back of the couch feeling as his hands roamed lower gripping her ass discovering her lack of underwear. His cock was really hard now so using his other hand he brought it between her legs feeling how wet and slick her pussy was. Looking up at her he saw her with her eyes closed as she tried to fight the pleasure he was causing her to feel. Lifting her he positioned his head at her entrance he slammed his entire length into her in one quick motion making her moan as he at the same time switched tits sucking on her other nipple, and before she could stop herself she let go of the couch and wrapped her arms around his head.

Olaf slammed into her over and over while biting down on her nipple slightly as she tightened her hold on his head while Olaf continued to fuck her showing her no mercy as he flipped her so that he was on top of her fucking her harder. " Fuck me " moaned Bea losing herself to her own pleasure now forgetting that it was Count Olaf who was fucking her only knowing that there was a cock inside her and she liked it no she fucking loved it. She helped him get him dress shirt off as he kicked his pants off leaving them to lay on the floor with the rest of their clothes finding she couldn't fight him when he covered her mouth with his own, that was the only moment when she wanted to scream, to push him away, but Bea thought she had to do this for me. " The deal is I do this and you leave Sunny alone don't forget that" panted Bea as he continued to fuck her harder and faster at the same time she felt he release coming quickly, watching as he nodded down at her. "What makes you think Sunny won't come begging me to fuck her "laughed Olaf as he felt himself start to cum inside her.

"I know Sunny she doesn't want anything to do with you…. Oh fuck me "Bea couldn't believe she was begging this man to fuck her as she felt herself start to cum screaming loudly. Olaf pulled out of her panting before pulling up his pants, and leaving her lying on the couch beginning to walk up the stairs. "You should get dressed and go home now "said Olaf not even looking at her, and saying no more not even a thank you before disappearing up the stairs. Bea was stunned for only a minute before she got dressed telling herself that what she was doing was for her friend and that she had no other choice. She went to check on me before she left, I remember her shaking my shoulder telling me she had to go home, and that she'd see me at she the next day before I fell asleep again. She walked out of the house slowly, looking up at it when she reached to sidewalk.

"You better keep your end of the deal you bastard" whispered Bea, she could she Olaf looking down at her from the window of his tower room, and before she started to walk home Bea flipped him off. " Sunny it's times like this I'm glad I'm not you" whispered Bea as she walked home, stepping onto her porch, and standing just outside her door she could already hear her foster parents fighting. "I take that back "said Bea a hint of sadness in her voice as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob shaking her head. Opening the door to her house she stepped inside slamming the door behind her.


	2. Another deal

I own nothing, but I am starting to wonder if anyone is reading this, I have gotten zero reviews so if there is somebody out there who is please review so that I know you are out there.

Chapter two

Sunnies POV

" It's gonna be ok Sunny " whispered Beatrice, she now sat with me in my room as we waited for the moment to come, both hoping someone, anyone would put a stop to it, but both knowing no one would. Today August 14, 2012 I would marry Count Olaf, but it wasn't the wedding I was dreading; it was what would come after. The two white faced woman entered my room, one of them setting a white box on the dresser. They looked evil, threateningly at us and we couldn't help but feel afraid of the ugly white faced cows.

"Here is your wedding dress…look at it we think you'll recognize it "laughed the white faced cows. After they had left the room I opened the box, looking inside with horror, I felt like screaming and crying at the sight that greeted me. I had seen that dress before just like they knew I would, I recognized it.

In the box was the same dress Count Olaf had given Violet to wear, the same dress Violet had been shot and killed in.

"My sister was killed in this dress "I cried, behind me Bea picked up the dress and helped me put it on along with the shoes that rested beneath it.

" I look just like Violet did when she wore this dress " I cried as I looked at myself in the vanity mirror, for the first time in my life I hated that I looked like my sister, and I had always been proud of that before. I opened a small drawer in the vanity pulling out a small, plain, worn looking ribbon, and turning to face Bea I handed it to her.

"Tie up my hair with this ribbon it…it was my sisters…she would tie her hair up whenever she was thinking of a new invention…it's my something old "I whispered before turning to face the mirror again.

Bea did as I asked, tying up my hair then setting three small boxes in front of me.

"Your also going to need something new, borrowed, and blue "said Bea as she took my hand placing the first box in the palm of it. I opened the box, inside was Beas red and black slave bracelet.

"Your something borrowed "whispered Bea as she took the bracelet out of the box, putting it around my wrist and other ring finger.

"Open the next one "muttered Bea placing the next box in my hand.

"Thank you Bea "I whispered after opening the next box, nestled inside her a pair of diamond stud earrings that appeared to be new.

"Your something new "breathed Bea while putting them in my ears. The third and final box Bea took in her own hands, opening it. Inside was a broche that appeared to be in the form of a dove that had gold and blue diamonds embedded in the silver.

"Finally something blue but it's my mom's so I need it back "whispered Bea pinning the broche to the dress. I couldn't help but be grateful to Bea for being here I wouldn't have been able to go through with it without her.

Next Bea took the veil out of the box, pinning it into my hair before hugging me from behind as we looked at my image in the mirror. Bea left me alone in my room so that I could have a moment to myself to think. From her diary I found out the rest of what I didn't know. Bea looked at herself in the mirror, and she was thinking though about what I'll never know. She fixed her clothes, she was dressed all in black, Bea thought of it as more of a funeral then a wedding.

"Now to see the groom "muttered Bea walking down the stairs, Olaf had expressed ideas on having sex with me that night and as far as Bea was concerned that would break their deal.

Olaf was standing in the kitchen surrounded by his cohorts, but one look from him they were gone, leaving Bea alone with him.

"You're telling everyone you're going to fuck Sunny tonight "Bea screamed.

"Yes that's the plan I plan to fuck her brains out whether she likes it or not…though I have a feeling she will be enjoying herself "cackled Olaf

"We had a deal I let you fuck me that means you're supposed to leave Sunny alone tonight "seethed Bea.

"No, no, no the deal was if you let me fuck you I wouldn't hurt her and I don't intend to I intend to fuck her that won't be hurting her "corrected Olaf. Bea knew he was right and so did he because he smiled devilishly.

"Alright you stupid son of a bitch what would I have to do to get you to not fuck Sunny tonight "screamed Bea her voice pleading.

"You would have to take her place and let me fuck you again "growled Olaf the again coming out as an evil hiss.

"Deal "said Bea before turning and storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The wedding began, Count Olaf stood in the living room which had been made into a church, and one of his cohorts was performing the ceremony while the rest of them stood around the room. One of the white faced cows played an organ in the corner which served as music.

The maid of honor came down first which was Bea. Olaf's cohorts smiled at her evilly as she descended the stairs. Music began to play as when the bride started down the stairs, I tried to go as slow as possible.

"Hurry up "hissed Olaf grabbing my arm and pulling me to where I was supposed to stand next to him, and then the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here to bring together this man and this woman in holy binding matrimony "said Olaf's cohort speeding up with a look from Olaf.

"Count Olaf do you promise to love, honor, ad cherish Sunny Baudelaire till death do you part "asked his cohort.

"Yeah I do "said Olaf evilly grinning down at his soon to be bride.

"Sunny Baudelaire do you promise to love, honor, and obey Olaf till death do you part "grinned the cohort. I remained silent for a long time I was in my own head; I was quiet for too long feeling as pain shot up my arms as Olaf gripped it painfully tight.

"Yes I do "I whispered as I closed my eyes to stop the tears that were coming I felt Bea take my other hand as I opened my eyes to look at her.

"The ring "said the cohort.

A ring was produced from his pocket, waving it in front of his cohorts face. I felt the ring slide onto my finger, but I didn't hear a word that was said after I said I do, I went into a daze coming out of it when I felt Olaf grip my arm painfully tight again.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride "said the cohort to Olaf. I was turned to face him that's when he planted his lips on mine, kissing me. I kept yelling at myself in my head because some twisted part of me was enjoying this. I kissed him back even though I didn't want to, I kept telling my body to stop responding, but it wouldn't listen. When his tongue entered my mouth I wanted to scream, but it wasn't a scream that escaped my lips it was a moan, and everyone heard it, all his cohorts laughed.

Finally he pulled away, and all his cohorts left the house leaving only Olaf, Bea, and me behind. Olaf let me go walking over to the stairs.

"Sunny you can sleep in your room tonight…Ms. Snicket I will be in my room waiting for you "said Olaf as he made his way up the stairs.

"Bea what's he talking about…why is he gonna be waiting for you in his room "I asked looking at my friend.

" Olaf and I made a deal or deals I guess I said that if he wouldn't hurt you I'd have sex with him which I did, and I said if he wouldn't fuck you tonight I would take your place instead so that he would leave you alone " admitted Bea looking anywhere but at me.

"Thank you Bea "I cried hugging her tightly as I put my arms around her, feeling as she did the same. We stayed like that for a long time, how long I don't know, but I do know we were both crying.

" Thank you thank you so much Bea I don't know what I'd do without you " I cried before pulling away to look at my friend.

"But I can't let you do this I'm going up there not you "I proclaimed.

"No I've already done it once I can do it again "said Bea from the tone in her voice I could tell she wasn't going to budge on the subject.

"Go upstairs to your room and don't come out till I come get you "ordered Bea sternly. I did as she ordered, but I stopped at the bottom to look at her I could see she was being strong just for me, that she didn't want to do this either.

"I'll be fine go Sunny "pleaded Bea nodding in my direction, I could see that no matter what I said she was going to do this. I walked up the stair again stopping this time at the top of the stairs and looking down at her.

"GO! "yelled Bea this time not looking at me. I did as directed, going to my room making sure to close the door behind me and taking off the wedding dress I never wanted to see it again.

When she heard my door close Bea looked at the floor breathing heavily before going to the stairs. As she walked up the stairs Bea felt like she was going to meet death himself. Bea walked till she came to my door stopping, staring down the hall at Olaf's door. She looked at my door for a split second before continuing to walk to Olaf's door. Knocking she waited as Olaf opened the door for her, leering at her as she walked past him inside.

Olaf closed the door behind her walking up behind her, removing the knitted black sweater she wore over her dress. He came to stand in front of her, leering at her delicious looking cleavage. Taking hold of the straps of her dress Count Olaf removed the clothing from her body licking his lips as the fabric left her breasts revealing them to him.

"Not nearly as big as Sunnies but they'll do "hissed Olaf as the dress fell to pool around her feet. Bea now stood in only her underwear as Olaf came to stand behind her again, his hands finding purchase on her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, his fingers tweaking her nipples as what they agreed on began.


End file.
